Avatar Sexscapades
by TheEnergyBender18
Summary: Multi-Pairing sex, including Slash, Incest and Girl on Girl, starting with Kataang. Rated M for a reason.
1. Aang and Katara

**Hey, this is my first story, so go easy. I've been kind of 'trained' by SubjectDeltaBubz on how to write since I know him in real life. He gave me this idea since he really didn't want to do this kind of story. So I guess I'm taking on whatever he can't really write, i.e Incest or boy on boy stuff. But anyways, here is my first story:**

Katara felt sorrow from the boy she had found in the iceberg. She had just suggested that he had been in the iceberg for a hundred years, he still seemed in shock. Kneeling down, she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Aang looked up at her with his bright gray eyes, making her heart flutter. "Well I did get to meet you."

She ignored the warm feeling in her stomach, "Come on, let's get out of here." Katara got up and began to help him up. The way she helped him up, pulled him to her lips and shared a kiss. Both of them were taken by surprise. She pulled back from him and blushed, as did he. "Sorry about that…"

"I'm not," He replied honestly. "I actually think you're kind of pretty…and your lips are really soft." Katara blushed even harder. Aang leaned in and kissed her again, she let out a pleasant sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had never kissed a boy before, but her lips seemed to move on instinct and she moved into his lap. His hands went into her coat, finding warmth and her body underneath. Katara moaned lightly against his touch. Being a teenager, she had urges of the sexual kind…but never had been able to fulfill them. Her and Sokka slept in the same room in their hut and she never really got private time. She had to ignore the sounds of her brother touching himself at night. Lust for the surviving Air Bender heated her between the legs, wanting him in places that even she hadn't ventured. Her hips started to grind against his, both of them moaning at the pleasure. Katara stopped kissing him, her face completely red. She felt his erection through his pants. "Sorry…I couldn't help it."

Katara smiled, "It's fine." Her hand rubbed the outline of his erection, a gasp escaping his lips. "I've never seen one before…my Gran-Gran explained to me how two people…have intercourse." Her blue radiant eyes met his, "…would you mind…if I?" He shook his head. Katara bit her bottom lip as her hand slowly went into his pants, passed his underwear and grabbed his length. Aang let out a shaky breath, even though he had just met the Water Bender, he never wanted to leave her touch. "It's so hard," She thought out loud. Katara stroked it a little making Aang moan loudly. Letting go, she took her hand out, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No…it felt really good." Aang said, "Can you continue?"

"I got a better idea." She pulled off her coat and laid in on the ground behind her. Katara laid back on the coat, pulled him onto her. She pulled down her tights and pulled up her dress, revealing her damp underwear. Taking a breath, she pulled down her underwear, revealing her wet heat to Aang. "I want you to put it in here." She spread her lips to him, making his jaw drop. Aang got in between her legs, going under her legs, the tights bunched up around her ankles resting on his thighs. He pulled down his pants and underwear, his throbbing erection popped out. Her eyes went wide, it looked like it got even bigger.

"Are you sure it's going to fit?" Aang asked.

"It will," She reassured him, but more to reassure herself. Katara took him in her hand again and placed him at her entrance. "Just be car-" Aang lost his balance and accidently thrusted into her, breaking past her hymen and buried himself completely within her. She cried out loudly and tears ran down her face.

"I'm so sorry Katara." He apologized and tried to pull out, but her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Don't move," She groaned. "Let me get use to it." Katara wiped the tears from her face and Aang kissed him, hoping to take her mind off the pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…but you feel _really _good right now," Aang breathed out. Her hot wet walls squeezing the life out of him. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Katara shook her head, "It's common for this to happen. Just wait a little bit longer." After a couple minutes, Katara spread her legs out a little more and gave him a light kiss, signaling him to continue. Aang pulled out slowly and pushed back in. Katara hissed a little, there was still pain, but there was more pleasure this time. Every time he pulled out of her, the cold bit at his exposed skin, making him thrust back in quicker. She bit her lip in the pleasure that now filled her, Aang inside her felt right…something that she wouldn't give up for the world.

"Katara…I think I'm going to…" He panted in between thrusts. Aang pushed in one final time and exploded within her, bring on her own orgasm. She cried his name as he continued to fill her up with his seed. He collapsed on her as they came down from their mutial orgasms. Aang pulled out of her, her blood and his semen dripped out of her. Katara focused closely, bending his sperm out of her, remembering what her Gran-Gran had told her about pregnancy. She kissed him one final time before they got up and put their clothes back on. They left the room in silence, Katara walking a little slower, sore from their recent activity. "Thank you Katara…that was…amazing." He smiled.

Katara took his hand, "I enjoyed it too. Now let's get out of here before my brother freaks out."

**So this will be the first chapter of a multi-chapter story. It will all mainly be smut, just following the show's story line. It will include Yaoi, Yuri and Incest. If you don't like any, I don't suggest you follow this story.**

**-TEB18 -(I'm just going to follow SubDel on this)**


	2. Aang and Zuko

**Here's the second chapter, where all the slash stuff starts. I, for one, am not gay (and there nothing wrong with it) so I don't really know everything about gay sex, sorry. But anyways, I wanted to thank SubDelBub again for helping me with some stuff, much to his displeasure since he is studying for his finals. But anyways, I forgot to mention everyone is about 3 years older, so it's not weird that Katara is having sex with a 12 year old and stuff. Enjoy:**

Aang ran down the metal hallways until he stopped at a open door. His signature staff leaned against the far wall. He smiled, "My staff." Without thinking, he entered the room and as he grasped his staff, the metal door shut behind him. He turned around to see the scarred Prince.

"Seems like I've under estimated you." Zuko growled. He moved closer to him and Aang fell back on the floor, backing away. Aang spied the arousal in Zuko's pants, obviously he had interrupted him.

"Wait," He stopped, "I can help you...with that." Back in the Air Temples, Aang had known of some activity between some of the other nomads since there was no women. He never really wanted to, but anything to get out of this situation.

His eyebrows furrowed, "You Air Nomads are gay?"

Aang shook his head, "My people are open sexually. Here," He got on his knees and pulled down Zuko's pants, his erection popping out of his pants. '_Here goes nothing_.' Aang grasped his throbbing arousal in his hands and stroked him a little, just like Katara had done for him. The Fire Prince groaned, enjoying the Avatar's hands on him. Without warning, Zuko took his head in his hands and shoved his manhood in his mouth.

"Oh Spirits yes," Zuko moaned, moving Aang's head for him. The way Aang gagged on his length gave him more pleasure. "You seem very good at this Avatar." Finally Aang was able to take him out of his mouth, gasping for air.

He wiped the bit of saliva trailing from the head to his lips, "Choking me with it isn't going to help." Aang put his cock in his mouth again, using his tongue to massage the bottom and then circling the crown. Zuko threw his head back in pleasure. He used his hand to softly massage his testicles, his gray eyes looking up into his amber eyes.

"I think I might keep you after father is done with you," Zuko held his bald head as he moved his hips in time with him. He felt his climax coming, but he didn't want it to end here. Pushing Aang away, he pulled him up and kissed the Air Bender. The kiss was full of passion, but Aang still preferred Katara's kisses, but now wasn't the time to think about her. He was taken by surprise when Zuko pulled off his pants, his semi hard on popping out into view. Zuko picked him up and put him on the desk, he put his legs up on his shoulders so his erection was up against his anus. He stuck his fingers in Aang's mouth, wetting them and them prodded his unexplored hole. Aang groaned, not use to anything going into that hole. Once Zuko thought he was lubed enough, he pushed inside, going in inch by inch. Zuko tried his best not to push all the way in at once while Aang held back the cries of pain. He finally was all the way in and leaned in to kiss the Air Bender again. Aang wrapped his hands around his neck, holding on to him as he pulled out again and thrusted back in. Zuko went back again and thrusted harder, hitting the Avatar's prostate. He bit his lip, groaning a bit.

Zuko grabbed Aang's penis and started to jerk him off, "Oh Spirits." The metal room was now filled with the sounds of their sex, sweat starting to form between them.

His thrusts became harder until he came inside him, his seed pouring into his bowels. Aang grunted and came too, hitting Zuko in the face and getting some on his chest. Zuko pulled out, sighing with relief. "You are definitely going to be the greatest spoil of this adventure." Aang quickly pushed Zuko back with a gust of air, landing on his bed. He bent the bed to the wall, smacking Zuko against it, then making him hit the ceiling. The Air Bender put on his pants, grabbed his staff and high tailed it out of the room. He made it outside just in time to see Katara and Sokka flying beside the boat on Appa. Aang opened the glider and flew over to his sky bison, landing roughly in the saddle.

Katara instantly gave him a bone crushing hug, "Aang, I'm so glad you're okay." She pulled away, noticing the wet spot on his robes, but not saying anything. Katara gently kissed him, making sure her brother wasn't looking. "Aang...why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

He dropped his gaze, "Because I never want to be..."

**Please Review :D**

-**TEB18**


	3. Aang and Suki, Katara and Sokka

**Little bit of a longer chapter since there are two lemons in this one. I would like to Dakota96 for being my first reviewer :D. But anyways, here is your new chapter and please review, saying what you would like to see.**

Aang continued on his air scooter to impress the fan girls, enjoying the slight fame he had on Kyoshi Island. Even though he had the attention of the younger girls on the island, he really wanted Katara's attention. Ever since they had sex in the abandoned Fire Nation ship, their relationship stayed more like friends. Added the sex with the Fire Prince, he was still confused about everything. Thanks to his thinking, he realized that he was about to collide with a wall. Aang crashed through the wall and landed on his back with a grunt. Once the dust settled, he looked up to see the naked Kyoshi Warriors. He had mistakenly crashed into the bathhouse. The girls instantly covered up and ran out of the room. "Sorry," He said, before his head hit the ground again, "Ow…" Aang heard some light footsteps and he looked up again to see the main Kyoshi Warrior, her face still covered with her face paint and, like the others, completely naked.

"Avatar? What are you doing in here? This is the female bathhouse." She asked, her hands on her hips. His eyes scanned over her tan body. Aang had never seen a girl completely naked before, her breasts gaining most of his attention. From what he understood, they were at least C-cups. Her pussy was completely shaven and looked wet with anticipation.

"I, uh, I kind of crashed," Aang told her, getting up and brushing off the bits of wood and dust. What he didn't realize was that once he stood up, it became more obvious he was completely hard. Suki's eyes went to his pants and smiled.

"You look very happy." She teased. Aang blushed and tried to use his robes to cover it, but obviously failed to. Suki walked over to him and took his hand, "Come on, I'll help you." He tried his best to protest, but his mouth was too dry to respond. Even the thought of being with the Kyoshi Warrior made his pants grow tighter. Suki brought him into a small steam room. She shut the door behind him and smiled. "I would suggest you undress, this might get messy." He did as he was told and undressed, leaving his clothes in a corner. His erection was now throbbing so much it hurt, the excitement of being completely naked with Suki was driving him crazy. "Wow, you're a lot bigger than I thought you were." She sat him down and got on her knees in front of him.

"Suki, I don't know if we should do this, I mean, I think Sokka likes you and-"

"And you like his sister?" Aang bit his lip and nodded. "It's fine. I'm a warrior of Avatar Kyoshi and my duty is to her, you're her reincarnation and my duty is to you now. Let me at least do my job." She licked his penis from bottom to top, making him moan. Once she reached the top, she engulfed his blood engorged head. Aang threw his head back, his fingers going through her hair as she slowed bobbed her head up and down. The feeling of her tongue expertly licking the underside of his shaft was almost too much. Her blue-green eyes looked up at him as her lips stopped at the crown of his shaft. She pulled him out of her mouth before giving it a small kiss. Suki got up and turned around, bending over and teasing her round backside to him. "This is for you Avatar." Aang smelled the sweet arousal of her sex draw him in. He leaned in and buried his face in her folds. She gasped as his tongue lapped up the fluids that came out of her. "You're really good at this Aang," Suki panted, loving the feeling of his tongue inside her.

"You taste so good," Aang mumbled into her folds, sending vibrations into her most sensitive place. Suki bit her bottom lip hard as she came on his face, which he lapped up the rest of her love juices. Suki turned around with shaky legs, crawled up on his lap, his penis poking against her stomach.

Suki licked her cum of his face, "I do taste good." By now, Aang really felt the heat get to him, his body covered with a thin layer of sweat from the sauna. The same thing was happening with Suki, her face paint started to run.

"Before this ends…can I see your face?" He asked. Suki smiled a little and grabbed one of the small towels left in the sauna, wiping off her face. Just like her body, her face was flawless. "You're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," Suki kissed him, surprising him a little, but enjoyed it. She lifted her hips up and placed him inside her, slowly sliding down his shaft until their hips met. Moving up and down his shaft, she couldn't help but think about how jealous the other warriors would be knowing that she was sleeping with the Avatar. Groans and moans were shared between the two as they continued their hot passionate love session. It wasn't long until she felt her second orgasm came over her, "I'm gunna again," She whispered into his ear, bringing him over the edge. His seed poured in to mix with hers, making her sigh with approval. He pulled out of her, but she didn't move from her position over him.

"Thanks Suki, that was…just amazing," He smiled.

Suki gave him one last kiss before getting off of him, "I honor is mine Aang. If you ever need any help again, don't hesitate to ask."

Aang grinned even wider, "I'll be sure to keep you posted."

* * *

><p>Katara walked back with her grocery bags to the small house they were staying at while they were on Kyoshi Island. She hadn't seen Aang all day because he was being followed around by those Fan girls all day. She had bought some nice food for dinner tonight so that maybe her and Aang could have a special night tonight. In truth, she was completely jealous of the girls that have been following Aang every waking second. She hoped that the dinner tonight would re-spark what had been between them in the abandoned Fire Nation Ship. Katara entered the house and shut the door behind her with her foot. "Sokka, please come help me with the bags." She didn't hear an answer and she sighed. Katara put the bags on the counters and went towards the bedrooms. There was some small noises from his room and she went in, ready to yell at him, but was to stunned to say anything. Her brother was on his bed, masturbating. He hadn't noticed her yet, but she did notice her breast wrapping in his hand as he held it up to his nose. "Sokka!" She had finally found her voice and his eyes shot open. Sokka covered himself up as his face went completely red. "You had my breast wrapping? I was looking for that this morning! I can't believe your using it to masturbate!"<p>

She took it from his hands, "I'm sorry Katara…I've just been so lonely."

"That doesn't mean you have to smell my breast wrapping Sokka! I'm your sister," Katara yelled.

"Katara, there are no girls in our tribe our age, you know that. And training with the girls has gotten me…more _worked up_," Sokka explained. "I just needed a release. And…my attractive sister had to do…"

Katara blushed a little, "You _really_ think I'm attractive?" He nodded. She sighed, "Just please don't do this again Sokka."

She began to leave, "Wait Katara." She stopped. "Is there…any possible way…"

"Sokka, that's incest…"

"Please Katara…just once…I know you could use some release too." It was true. Ever since her first time with Aang, her urges had increased and sadly had been responsible for her own orgasms since the Southern Air Temple. But that's why she had Aang, he would satisfy her…but he was out with the other girls, not ready for her right here. It became an internal struggle, sleep with her brother or wait for Aang.

Katara looked out of the room and shut the door, '_Aang forgive me'_. She stripped down as Sokka uncovered himself now, feeling himself get hard again. "This is a one-time thing Sokka," She told him, pulling off her panties. "You can't tell _anyone_."

"Of course." He said. Katara got on the bed and he made room for her. She said back on the bed as he got in between her legs. Sokka couldn't help but admire how beautiful his little sister had become over the years. Her breasts were perky and fire, her dark nipples erect. Without warning, he leaned down and kissed her. Katara's eyes went wide, but eventually she put her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Sokka pushed himself into his sister, both moaning against each other's lips. He was too busy with there make out session to realize there was no barrier inside his sister. Sokka broke the kiss and thrusted harder into his sister, making her cry out in pleasure. "Katara, you feel so good…"

His thrusts became harder and faster, her breasts bounced with each thrust, "Harder Sokka, please, harder!" He obliged and thrusted harder into her. Katara held onto her brother, not wanting the pleasure to end until she came, crying out his name. Her grip loosened on him and she relaxed back on the bed, trying to catch her breath. But her brother wasn't finished.

Sokka flipped her over, her luscious ass sticking in the air. He wiped up some of her cum from her dripping pussy. He worked his finger into her tight hole, making her groan a little bit. "Shh," He calmed her, "It's going to feel a little weird." Once she was lubed up enough, Sokka slowly pushed his penis pasted her tight ring. Katara cried out into the pillow, but didn't want him to stop, feeling pain and pleasure from the intrusion.

"Stay there for a second," She gasped. Sokka was in heaven being in her tight warm hole, not wanting to ever leave it. "Okay, go ahead." Katara told him. He pulled out and let a small trail of saliva drop down onto his shaft, lubing his dick even more, being able to slide a little easier into his sister. Sokka pushed back in, Katara's grip on the bed sheets hadn't lessened. He reached around and stuck his fingers into her folds, playing with her in time with his thrusts, hoping to make it more pleasurable for her. It indeed helped as she moaned loudly as he played with her. "Sokka, it feels so good," She finally said. Sokka let some more saliva drop, now he was able to get in and out of her easier.

Sokka finally felt his orgasm come to him and he thrusted harder, "I'm going to cum!" He buried himself to the hilt inside her and came in her ass. Katara groaned a little at the new feeling off his hot cum flood inside her. Sokka collapsed beside her, sleep weighing down his eyes. "Thank you so much Katara."

"You're welcome Sokka," She softly smiled, getting out of the bed, feeling his fluids start to come out. "I'm going to take a bath before I start dinner." Katara told him, she looked back at him to see him asleep. She picked up her clothes and left the room, hoping that Aang would at least cuddle with her after they did it tonight.

**Please review? :)**

**-TEB18**


	4. Katara and Suki, Aang and Sokka

**Thank you for the reviews, it's great to know people like the story. There's more slash and again, I don't know gay sex, so it might be a little weird. If you don't like it, after the line break, just go ahead and skip it. I wanted to thank SubjectDeltaBubz again for helping me with this, again much to his displeasure. But make sure to review :D**

Katara walked down to the bath house, still feeling dirty after what happened between her and her brother. She had to admit that she liked it, even if it was taboo. But she knew she loved Aang, hopefully he felt the same. She entered the bath house only to run into the person on her mind, Aang. "Uh hey Katara," He blushed. She assumed it was because he was as nervous around her as she was with him. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to clean up before starting dinner. I was thinking…_after_…we could, spend some time together." Katara suggested, "Without my brother."

"That would be great," He smiled. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Katara slipped past him into the female side of the bathhouse before he could say anymore. She stripped down and placed her clothes in the wooden locker that was provided. Wrapping a towel around her body, she groaned a little, her backside was still sore. She walked into the next room and was surprised. There weren't any baths, but knobs on the wall and spouts a couple feet above them.

She examined the contraption, "What in the Spirits are these." Katara said to herself.

"They're showers," Katara jumped in surprise at the voice. She turned to see the Kyoshi Warrior behind her, but didn't recognize her without her makeup. "Some of the villagers came here from the Fire Nation, trying to escape the War. They brought their technology. We only accepted the non-violent use ones, like showers."

"Oh…well, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Katara asked, a little embarrassed she didn't know her name.

She smiled, "It's me Suki. I know it's kind of hard to recognize me without my makeup." Suki dropped the towel that she had around her on the wooden bench to the side of the door. Katara noticed clear fluid dripping down her legs, but pretended she didn't and turned away. "It's fine. We're both women, you don't have to turn away from my body. I'm sure your body is even more beautiful than mine." Katara blushed and felt Suki behind her. She undid Katara's towel and threw it by hers. Her heart jumped into her throat when she felt Suki's breasts pressed up against her back. She reached past Katara and turned on the water, it was cold when it hit her, but it eventually turned warm. Katara heard the little chuckle from the girl behind her. "I can see that someone's seed is dripping out of you." Her hands grabbed her rear and squeezed it, she let out a little yelp. "I'm sure that isn't the Avatar's is it? He was just in here a little bit ago."

Her brow furrowed and she turned around to Suki, her eyes obviously clouded with lust, "What were you doing with him?" She demanded.

"He crashed in here on accident, I was helping him. What or who were you doing while he crashed in here?" Suki let Katara's hair down, the brown locks falling down her back. "If you were worried about me and your Avatar…why were you with another?" She lowered her head in shame. Katara was ready to chew the girl out for taking advantage of him when she was too busy at the time with her brother. Suki used her forefinger to lift her chin up, "Its fine Katara. He was with me as you were with the other man. You're a very lucky girl…but my duty is to take care of Avatar Kyoshi…and she is now Aang. All he did was speak of you. I wanted to try you out if you didn't mind."

Suki's hand softly caressed her soft skin. "I don't think it would be right for us to…"

"If that's how you feel, that's how you feel…but let me ask you one thing. Kiss me." Suki told her. "If you kiss me and you don't like it, I won't bother you again." Katara was taken aback by the request, but obliged. She leaned in and kissed her, Suki's arms ground around her neck, pulling her in. Katara felt Suki's tongue trace her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She accepted and Suki's tongue played with hers, deepening the kiss. Before she knew it, the small kiss turned into a steamy make out session. Suki had her up against the wall, her hands exploring Katara. Her lips finally made it to her neck, making Katara gasp for air.

"Suki," She whispered out. Katara felt her fingers prod her entrance, waiting for Katara's approval. She reached down and pushed Suki's fingers inside her, biting her bottom lip as her fingers twisted inside her. Suki got down on her knees and lightly nibbled on her clit. Katara was in ecstasy, her legs rested on her shoulders, only being held up by the wall and her. Suki removed her fingers as she continued to eat out the Water Tribe maiden. Katara felt her orgasm coming after five minutes of Suki's skillful tongue. But she didn't expect her to stick two fingers into her previously stretched anus, bringing her to a screaming orgasm. She slowly slid down the wall until she rested on the ground.

Suki got up and wiped her face, "Take care of the Avatar, Katara. There are many girls that would be eager to take your place and repopulate the Air Benders, including myself." Katara watched as the she swayed her hips as she left. "But if we both luck out…come talk to me." She sighed as she got up, it was so much easier before she had found Aang in that Iceberg…but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

><p>Aang walked into the kitchen to see Sokka eating an apple from the bags that Katara had brought home. "Isn't Katara going to make dinner soon?" Aang asked curiously.<p>

He nodded, "But I'm starving. Since we don't have any meat, I had to settle." Sokka took another bite of the apple. Aang just laughed at his friend and decided to surprise Katara by starting dinner. He unpacked the bags of groceries and accidently dropped a potato, sighing, he reached down and grabbed it. Sokka's eyes wandered to his back side. He never really thought of men in that way, but he had thrown out his old standards after he had sex with his sister. Aang had a type of feminine type style about him that kind of reminded him of a girl. Sokka set his apple down as Aang dusted off the potato and put it in the pot that was set out for the stew that night. "Hey Aang," Sokka began, coming up behind him. "Have you ever been with a guy?"

A wave of confusion hit him. "Um…why?" He was even more confused when Sokka's hand gripped his pants and pulled them down, "Sokka! What are you doing?"

"Just let me try something," He told him. Sokka pulled his hardening cock out of his pants and spit in his hand, wiping it on his tip. He bent him over the table and slowly pushed into Aang.

"Sokka," He groaned, "You're going to need more lube than that." Aang rummaged through the bag and found that Katara had bought a jar of olive oil. "Here," Aang handed him the small jar. He opened it and poured some on his shaft and coated the rest of his erection with it. Sokka pushed in again and found it to be a lot easier than Katara. He was buried balls deep into his best friend and he moan in pleasure. Aang whimpered a little, his head was pressed against his prostate. Sokka pulled out and thrusted back in faster, his sac touching his as their hips touched. He continued to pound into Aang, his moans becoming almost lady like as he was taken like a wanton whore. "Harder Sokka," He cried, his nails dug into the wooden table.

Sokka gripped his hips harder, "Your ass feels so great." He finally reached his climax and he came inside, his hot seed pouring into him. Aang collapsed on the table as Sokka pulled out of him. He noticed the erection throbbing between his legs and he grabbed it with an iron grip.

"AH!" Aang cried, Sokka's hand a lot rougher than his 'other lovers'. His hand quickly worked him as he tried to stifle his moans. It didn't take long until Aang finally came in his hand, most of it fell to the floor and the rest on Sokka's hand. He licked Aang's essence off his hand as he pulled up his pants.

"Let's do it again sometime buddy." He told him as he left the room. Aang quietly pulled up his pants and cleaned up the mess, not sure on what to do with all the sexual attention that he had been showed recently. But one thing was for sure, he enjoyed it.

**-TEB18**


	5. Aang and Katara 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! This was originally supposed to have two sex scenes, but I got carried away. Enjoy :)**

Aang finished the bowl of stew and smiled, "Thanks Katara. That tasted great!"

Katara smiled as she cleaned the pot, "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it so much." She packed the pot back in their equipment and cleaned his bowl next.

"So where is Sokka?" Aang asked, hoping not to have another encounter like the one he had earlier. It's not that he had a problem with it, but he was sure it would ruin their night if Sokka randomly decided again to bend him over and pound him again.

She smiled to herself, "He's training with the Warriors and eating with them, so it's just you and I for tonight." Everything was going according to plan, if Sokka came back, she would be sure to freeze his dick off. "Do you want some dessert?"

His inner child suddenly came out, "Of course!" A big smile came across his face, "What's for dessert?"

Katara turned to him and dropped her robe, "Me." His jaw dropped. She wasn't wearing any of her breast wrappings or her panties, so she was completely nude to him. Unlike Suki, Katara's nipples were darker, but around the same size. Katara wasn't as trim as the Kyoshi Warrior, but he enjoyed Katara's body a lot more. "Come get me Aang." She ran off to their bedrooms and Aang chased her down. They entered his room and he tackled her to the bed. Their lips found each other as Katara started to de-clothe Aang. Once he was as naked as she was, his lips went to her neck and lightly kissed it. "Mmm, Aang." She moaned. Katara felt his hands grope her breasts, slowly kneading them in circles. "Do you like them? They're not too small are they?"

Aang smiled, "They're perfect Katara." He took one of her nipples in his mouth and lightly sucked. She moaned in pleasure, enjoying the new attention to her breasts.

Her legs squirmed, feeling her love fluids already moistening her nether lips. "Aang," She whimpered. He continued his attention at her breasts, making it harder and harder to beg for the attention downstairs. "A-Aang," She tried again, he looked up at her, not moving from her chest. "P-Please…" Her eyes went down her mound and he caught on. Katara felt relieved to see him move lower and in between her legs. He stared at the wet folds in front of him. Aang used his fingers to spread her apart, Katara bit her lip, trying not to moan loudly. The smell of her sex was intoxicating, almost begging him to stick something in there. Again, he found himself comparing her to Suki, but Katara still trumped over her. He looked up at Katara, who stared back at him with lust filled eyes, begging him to do _something._ Aang stuck his tongue in her tight hole, his nose rubbing against her clit. "OH FUCK AANG!" Katara screamed. It definitely sounded like she liked it, so he continued to move his tongue inside her, tasting all she had to give him. "Oh right there Aang! Please more!" He briefly removed his face from her folds to take a breath, but his finger quickly replaced his tongue, getting a little deeper than his tongue. "I can't take anymore Aang, just put it in me." Aang removed his fingers and coated his shaft with her fluids and put himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. A satisfying moan came from both of them, the feeling of her heat enveloping him was wonderful and his rock hard erection entering her was better than whatever Suki or her brother could do. He kissed her as he bottomed out inside her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him a little deeper access. She moved around a bit, feeling something was off. "D-Did you get bigger?"

"I don't know," He said. "Did I?"

She shifted a little, "I think you did." They both just shrugged it off and continued their love making. His thrusts inside her gave her more pleasure then ever imagined, Katara held on to him for dear life. "Spirits, fuck me Aang." Her nails dug into his back, causing him to thrust harder at the pain. Aang kissed her neck and experimentally sucked on her neck. She moaned even louder, signaling that she really enjoyed it. He applied a little suction, slowing down his thrusts. "Aang," Katara groaned, her fingers started to play with her clit. He pulled away from her neck and focused on his thrusts. Each time their hips met, Katara felt herself get closer and closer to her orgasm, until finally he pushed her over the edge and she cried out his name, her love fluids coating his cock. She pulled him closer to her as she was brought down to her blissful high. "Aang…" She whispered. "Will you…put it in my _other_ hole?"

"You mean…" She nodded; a blush of embarrassment came across her face, asking something so dirty. Aang pulled out of her and got up, leaving the room. Katara got up on her elbows, fear striking her heart, thinking that it may have scared off her love. But he came back, easing her heart, he had the jar of olive oil. Aang poured a little on his index finger and slowly pushed into her rectum. Her muscles instantly clenched around his finger, he looked up at her and her face was still red in embarrassment.

"Sorry…it's a little new to me…" Aang nodded and pulled his finger out, thinking it was lubed enough. He put some of the oil on his shaft and set it aside. Katara lifted her hips up a little more, allowing Aang a better position to get inside her. He put himself against her wet hole and pushed a little, Katara bit her lip, trying not to clench down on Aang and stop him from his progress. Aang was surprised at how easy he could slide into her. He finally made it all the way into her, her warm tight ass surrounding him. She saw the strained look on his face, "Aang…are you okay? Does it not feel good?"

He shook his head, "No…it feels wonderful. Your ass feels great Katara…" Aang put her legs up on his shoulders and continued his pace that he previously had in her other hole. She would have never thought that having sex in this hole would ever feel as good as vaginal sex, but it did. Even with Sokka it didn't feel this good. Her fingers dove into her sex and pumped into her, in time with his thrusts in her ass. He groaned as he felt his orgasm come and doused her hole with his white hot seed. Aang pulled out as Katara rolled on her stomach, her butt jiggling at the movement. He leaned down and put a small kiss on her butt. "That was great Katara."

"Yeah…" She smiled, "You were a lot better than my brother." Her eyes went wide at her confession.

"Wh-What?" Aang stuttered, "You had sex with your brother?"

Katara rolled around, "Aang…I'm sorry, it just happened…"

"…I guess I should come clean too…I had sex with him too…" It was Katara's turn to be surprised, never did she think that Aang would have sex with anyone guy.

"You're gay?"

Aang shook his head, "No…it just happened."

Katara strangely felt pissed off, knowing that even though they were even, the thought of anyone with _her_ Aang infuriated her. "I can't believe you would sleep with my brother."

"What? You slept with him too! That's incest!" He got up and picked up his robes. "Oh and by the way, I had sex with Suki too!"

"Me too!" Katara fought.

"And Zuko!" Her eyes widened in shock. "It was more like fuck him or die, but I guess I win!" He yelled as he put them back on and left the house. She pulled her legs up to her chest as her tears brimmed at her eyes, feeling her heart break a little, but a small smile began to pull at her lips. It was their first fight…even if they weren't officially a couple.

**-TEB18**


	6. Sokka and Suki

**Not too long of one, mostly because I'm not too much into this anymore. I'm starting to get into doing more stories like SDB, but I will still write a couple more for you who like it. Our favorite characters will finally leave Kyoshi Island and will continue their travels soon, but for now...**

Sokka ducked as the fan tore through the air above his head and side step until they were far apart again. Suki tried her attack again and Sokka stopped it with her hand. She smiled, "Not bad. I think this is where we can take a break." Suki walked over to a small bucket of water and used the ladle to get a small drink. He walked as she slowly poured it down her throat, a little bit escaping her lips and going down her face. She put the ladle back in and closed her eyes as she stretched her neck from side to side. Sokka walked over behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Here, how about I give you a massage, you've been working yourself a lot," He said as his thumbs pressed into the back of her shoulder blades.

She groaned a little bit, feeling him work out the stress, "Fine, only this once. I wouldn't want to spend too much time not cooking or pleasing my man."

"I'm sorry about that," That was the last thing that she suspected to come out of his mouth. "I come from a Tribe where the men hunt and the females do the cooking…I'm sorry I said that girls can't be warriors, that was wrong of me."

"Wow, what made you come to this conclusion?" She asked, holding back a single moan that came from his incredibly magic hands.

Sokka turned her around, "You did."

She smiled, "I'm glad I could help…now…let's try some more training." Suki pulled off her armor and tossed it on the floor mat. "To be a Kyoshi Warrior…you have to be trained in…._other_ types of fighting." Sokka caught on as she undid her robes and he instantly pulled his clothes as she was now just in her wrappings and panties. He was just in his underwear also and tried to close the distance between them, but she moved back. "You have to catch me first…then of course you have to make me cum." Sokka started off after her, running in circles around the small dojo until Sokka finally tackled her to the ground, making her giggle. She felt his fingers rip off her panties and make their way to her breasts. "Someone's eager." Once she was naked on all fours in front of him, his face went straight into her wet folds. He licked and lapped at anything he could get at as the Kyoshi Leader moaned and whined in pleasure. "Sokka, you're so good." Sokka continued to taste her, her arms started to shake as she couldn't focus on anything but his tongue. His tongue pulled out of her hot snatch and she felt a cold chill run up her spine when he tongue went over her puckered hole. She thanked the Spirits that when the Warriors bathed, they were _quite_ thorough. He pulled down his underwear as Suki folded her arms and rested her head against them, teasing her rear to him. "I'm waiting for you." She teased. Once he got his cock out, he rubbed it against her wet heat; she bit her lip trying not show her weakness. A little snicker caught her ears, "What?"

"I got my War Paint on your tights and ass." He told her.

"I'll wash it off later, just stick it in." She demanded. Sokka pushed himself deep inside of her, a deep moan came from Suki, until he pulled back out. "Wha-" She was curious about his sudden intrusion and then leaving her warmth until she felt him push against her ass. Suki bit the inside of her cheek as he pushed past her outer ring and slipped in. "Little warning would be good next time," She groaned. He didn't answer, but roughly thrusted in and out of her, bringing strange feelings of pleasure as he worked into her anus. Suki fingered herself madly, faster than Sokka's thrusts, moaning loudly. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You're so fucking big!" She cried out feeling her orgasm come and coat her fingers in her fluids. Suki felt him pull out of her tight hole and slam into her vagina. "Spirits Sokka!" Suki moaned loudly. He soon felt his climax come and Sokka pushed one last time, unloading his seed deep inside her. She fell to the floor, sighing with relief.

Sokka realized what he just did, "Uh, Suki…are you safe?"

Suki nodded, still recovering from her pounding, "Yeah."

They both got dressed and Oyaji came to the door, "The Fire Nation has landed on our shores, come on girls!" Suki followed Oyaji out.

"But I'm a boy…ugh, whatever!" He said to himself as he followed them.

* * *

><p>Katara held Aang to her as the Fire Nation soldiers passed by the rocks they hid in. Once they past, she put him down and bent the water out of his throat, making him cough and awaken. "Aang!" She smiled, seeing his grey eyes come into view.<p>

"Katara….don't ride the Unagi…it isn't fun." He croaked out.

She hugged him, "Aang, I'm so happy you're okay. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you about what happened between you and my brother."

"It's okay Katara," He mumbled into her chest.

She pulled away to kiss him, her delicate fingers running down his chest. "The Avatar is here, find him." The familiar voice made them both freeze. Katara peered above the rocks to see Zuko pass by on a Komodo Rhino. She watched as he passed and she turned to Aang.

"We're going to have deal with this later, come on." She helped him up to get his clothes.

**-TEB18**


	7. AN Please Read

Hey everyone, TEB18 here. I know it's been a little bit, I recently got into a car accident and got a little messed up. I didn't need any medical attention, but I scared the hell out of my family and of course SDB. He was over here for like 4 hours last night with my girlfriend, making sure I was okay and stuff like that (The dude is a little girl :) ). But anyways, here's a new deal, I don't really feel like continuing this story in story order. So, what we're going to do is you, the reviewer, leave me a pairing you would like to see, ANY PAIRING! There can be a Sokka/Toph, Katara/Hakoda, Toph/Zuko, Aang/Meng/Katara/Sokka, ANYTHING. The only restrictions are they have to have met in the actual series and can't be a suggestion like 'Have Sokka torture Aang with a dildo' or something like that, we're talking about sex you would find in a regular fiction. But anyways, leave a review, suggest a pairing and I will write the chapter.

**-TEB18**


	8. AN 2

I'm sorry to say, but I cannot continue this story. I've lost motivation to write it. I know a lot of you liked this story and I _really_ wanted to write you one last chapter, but I couldn't. Hopefully, if you haven't, you read my other stories and I will definitely be working on those. I wanted to thank all of you who read and reviewed this story. I will be working on a new chapter for 'The Photographer's Muse' and maybe another new story, I won't be working on 'The Red and White Dragon' because SubDelBub is….well…he's taking a quick break, let's just say that. Anyways, I'm sorry to end this story so soon, but I don't want to make shitty chapters that everyone would hate. Again, thank you to all the readers.

**-TEB18**


End file.
